


Last Few Moments

by Akira_Akahoshi



Series: Don't Let Them See What Goes Down [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Beelzebub (Anime & Manga), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And love, Crossover, Focuses mainly on Furuichi, Gay, Gen, Homo, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, OOC, Other, Rin and Furuichi are pecious cinamon rolls who need help, Will add more tags as I go, Yaoi, gore kinda, kindof, my try at horror and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Akahoshi/pseuds/Akira_Akahoshi
Summary: "Hey... We'll be together right?""Of course!""Forever?""Forever and Always."Rin Okumura and Takayuki Furuichi once lived together in horrifying circumstances for 8 years. Then they were freed.What did they live through to make them as they are? Why are people only NOW realising this?"I have to go back....?""No..... nononnononononono NOOOOOO!"What awaits at Mount Massive Asylum?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first go at a crossover between Beelzebub, Ao No Exorcist and Outlast.  
> Please be nice, this is something that's been in my head for a while....  
> I'll be doing One Shots and HCs for multiple fandoms like these three and Haikyuu!, Naruto, Gravity Falls, SnK, KnB, Miraculous Ladybug and Heaps more. Send in a prompt if you feel up to it!

**Furuichi POV:**

_I don’t know when_ _it began, but I do know how…_

_Father hurt, he always hurts._

_Mother felt that hurt, always._

_I try to stop him, but no matter what I end up being hurt as well, more so than mother._

_That’s fine, so long as Mother’s fine._

_We couldn’t say anything say anything, Father should surely kill us. But…_

_…_

_He sent me away, said I wasn’t well – but I felt fine._

_I went to a strange place in America, Father was American and hated it when I didn’t speak English, and I was forced to speak English whenever he was around. But I’m digressing right now, the strange place was called Mount Massive Asylum._

_I met someone my age there, his name’s Rin. He looked scared. I didn’t know why. I was only four._

_Until I did…_

_Needled filled to the brim with strange stuff – it hurt, being beaten because I was a bad boy – not surprised, father did the same thing, the ‘doctors’ said I was sick in the head and I should watch something that would make me better – it looked like those weird ‘blot paintings’ but as a movie at first, then it changed, swarms buzzing I could hear voices when no one else could._

_I made some friends there, they helped me a little bit; Rin was my age, Eddie Gluskin who was closest to Rin and my age, twenty-eight, Richard Trager was a doctor but got ‘sick’ as well, he’s not as bad as other patients, Frank Manera liked to eat people, he and Trager were more or less the same age and the eldest of our little family, and Chris Walker was (physically) the biggest, he used to be in the army – he’s older than eddy but younger than Richie and Frankie. They’re a family. We’re a family, no matter how dysfunctional…_

_There was also Billy Hope, he was nice but couldn’t say much because of the tubes and his life support. He’s older than even Richie and Frankie. Walrider like me and Rin, and we liked it. I still don’t know to this day if Walrider was a boy or a girl… It always killed someone if Rin or I got hurt._

_Something happened, people clad in black and weapons, people screaming, I smelt blood and other things._

_Our family got Rin and I out of the asylum, but they stayed; they told us to keep running, don’t forget us._

_I didn’t. I never did even if I could. I could never forget those eight years._

_Eventually we found someone, Father Fujimoto, Rin’s foster father. I could tell he cared greatly for Rin form the tears trailing down his face._

_He took me home to mother._

_She hugged me tightly and cried, I didn’t really know why. I didn’t even know what to do._

_Mother divorced father some years ago and is now happily re-married to a kind man, that’s good, father can hurt her anymore. She had another child, a daughter named Honoka, she’s cute. Mother seems to favour her over me, she seems to resent me a little, but loves me all the same. I don’t mind, after all, I am that man’s child. Broken…_

_I still spoke English from time to time, father always had me speak in English and in Mount Massive, there was only English speakers save for the few who took the time to learn Japanese. My family learnt Japanese for mine and Rins’ sake, it was still a little hard though…_

_I went to school and struggled greatly there. I never went to school before, back at Mount Massive we weren’t taught anything, but our family took the time to teach us somethings; Richard taught us all he knew in terms of medical knowledge (which was a LOT), we learnt of strategies and fighting from Chris, sewing and home economics (like cooking and things like that) from Eddy, Frank taught us about some plants and mechanics that he picked up from his days of traveling, I learnt about demonic politics between demons, gods and humans from Rin’s father, Lucifer (the current Satan), and his brothers, and art became a natural talent for Rin, I was alright at it but I excelled at sketching where as Rin was a painter of all mediums. I’m digressing again, I’m sorry…._

_From my time being in a proper school I noticed three things:_

_1) I didn’t find girls in the least bit attractive much less interesting…. Apparently being gay was a bad thing so I took to acting like a bit of a womaniser._

_2) Everybody looked at me as if I was either a freak, a fragile doll or a monster._

_And 3) There’s a rather strange boy constantly watching me. It wasn’t a bad thing per se, I just noticed. His name’s Tatsumi Oga…. Err Oga Tatsumi…. I forget I’m in japan, I need to put his last name first. Strange._

_Somehow, it was strange, he always got into fights, no matter if he started it or not. In a short amount of time, I told him all about me and strangely enough, he’s still here. With me. I expected him to think I was a freak and leave, but he just laughed and held me. We became best friends that day. He never shows people any sort of softness, gentle or even any kindness, no one but me. I’m special to him, and he’s special to me. He helps me…_

_Soon enough in that same year we became a couple, we were twelve years of age. Oga’s parents seem very affectionate of me, they even made a secret room for me, right next to Oga’s._

_Oga’s sister, Misaki, noticed how Tatsumi and I were acting, we were fifteen and she knew what was up. She took us both up to Tatsumi’s room and gave us a very serious talk. Then she proceeded to throw condoms and lube at us (I got the small, light condoms and Oga got lube bottles thrown at his head). Let it be known that I almost fainted from embarrassment and Tatsumi shouted at his sister._

_We still thanked her and hid them until we needed them… well I did anyway._

_On my 15 th birthday we finally had sex._

_I won’t lie, it hurt a lot at first, but the pain soon faded and I was overcome with pleasure._

_Now here we are, seventeen and so much has already happened this past year._

_Baby Beel came around, Hilda (Beel’s demon nanny) acts as if she’s Ogas wife (bitch!), Ogas family plays along and humours her, Oga gets a whole set of new friends, and I’m still as broken as ever and still go to therapy, but I have Tatsumi. I still talk to Rin and Father Fujimoto had died, I went to his funeral, I’ve written letters to Eddie, Richie, Frankie, Chris and even Billy and Walrider, but I never send them – just keep them in a both under my bed…_

_Nene Omori, Chiaki Tanimura, Hidetora Toujo, Aoi Kuinedia, Hajime Kanzaki, and Tatsuya Himekawa has joined Tatsumi and I – sometimes I feel as if I don’t belong but Tatsu tells me otherwise and proves it in the best way possible. Over the year; Kuinedia gained (and still has) the biggest crush on Oga ever, jokes on her – he’s mine!_

I think back to the past and notice that so much has happened.

I lie awake here in my bed, school’s tomorrow, ugh.

Usually I’ll be there but my head hurts too much, plus I have therapy as well. If I do go to school, I don’t know if SHIKI would show up or even if I could hold him off; even Oga struggles with him.

I look at the clock, 6:00am. Damn… I didn’t sleep again.

I decided to get up and dress in plain skinny jeans, old converse, and a black t-shirt. The shirts collared and made of polyester, an old shirt that was Oga’s from volleyball a few months back.

I make my way to my own bathroom just off the side from my bedroom, I brush my teeth, clean my face, and take my meds.

_Vrrr._

Ah, my phone. I pick it up and see it's Oga.

_ Tatsu <3: Good morning U coming 2 school? Want me 2 B @ therapy w/u? _

I can feel the smile creeping on my face.

 **BAE-YUKI** (this is on Oga’s phone, don’t judge they did this when they were like 13 and couldn’t be stuffed changing it) **: No, I should be fine, I’m gonna stay home today after therapy**

_ Tatsu <3: U sure?   :-/ _

**BAE-YUKI: I’m sure :-)**

_ Tatsu <3: KK I’ll see you after school, love U <3 _

**BAE-YUKI: Alright, love you too <3.**

Putting my phone down, I finish getting ready for four hours of pain. That’s generally what therapy causes. Pain…

“Takayuki-chan?” Mother’s soft voice calls from my bedroom door.

I exit the bathroom and look to her.

“Are you staying home today from seeing Dr. Pheles?” I nod. “Ah, Ok should I make you lunch?”

I shook my head, “No, I still have money from last week, I’ll just grab something from the store.”

She nods and hums, “Well you better hurry, dear. Your appointment is in thirty minutes.” It’s already eight? Huh…

I gave a final nod and get what I needed for the day; I place my phone, medication, sketch and notebook plus my pens in my shoulder bag and throw the strap over my shoulder. I jog down stairs and my step-father, Hiro, gave me a lift to my appointment. It’s quiet but it’s neither awkward nor painful, it’s just peaceful.

I like to think I have a good relationship with Hiro, our relationship is better than most step-parent and child relationships; and it’s a hell of a lot better than the one I had with my birth father, that’s for sure.

I thank him for the ride and make my way to the building entry. Upon entering I see the administrator office ladies, I smile to them and they smile back, one of the ladies, a kind woman in her fifties I believe, says Dr. Pheles is expecting me and I could go in. I nod and made my way to his office.

I knock on the door and wait, I hear a ‘come in’ and enter.

There he is in his famous white suit with purple gloves and pink and purple stripped tie.

Mephisto Pheles, Rin’s big brother and my therapist.

“Take a seat Yuki-chan~.”

 

_________four hours later________

 

“That’s all for today Takayuki-chan. I must say, I’m constantly impressed with your sketches! So detailed. Just keep drawing what you think is important from your dreams and we will go over them next week.” Mephisto chimes.

I look to him, “Next week?”

“Mmhmm~ I won’t be able to visit next month due to exorcist tests and I need to be there to judge.”

“Ah, okay. Give Rin my love and regards won’t you?”

“But of course, until next week.”

I gave a slight smile, my body and head hurts more than ever, I don’t stop anywhere, I just automatically move to Tatsu’s house.

I sent a quick message to mother saying I’ll be at Ogas for the night, she replied that she understood and I should get some rest.

**BAE-YUKI: I’m going to yours.**

**I think I should’ve brought you along…**

_ Tatsu <3: Alright. _

_ U OK??? _

**BAE-YUKI: Just very tired and in pain.**

_ Tatsu <3: KK just crash on my bed for now ok? I’ll C U in a couple hrs. <3 _

**BAE-YUKI: Ok, see you then <3**

I look up and noticed that I’m here already. Before I could even knock, Mrs. Oga, Karura, opened the door and spotted me. I received a big hug and with the assistance of Misaki, I was helped into Tatsu’s bed (after I got changed into come comfortable clothes, a pair of cotton shorts that reaches mid-thigh and Ogas band T-shirt of Cold Chisel), blankets bundled everywhere, I felt safe, warm. It wasn’t long before I dosed off.

I don’t know how long it had been but I felt familiar, warm and strong hands brushing my face, combing through my hair. A familiar green haired babies voice ca be heard and I open my eyes. There’s Tatsu, he’s obviously changed out of his school uniform and into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and Baby Beel perched on his head like he has been this past year.

Tatsu moved into bed behind me hugging me close and Beel just seems content in hugging me from the front. Oga mutters how Misaki has Hilda in a ‘Girls night’ with his mother.

That’s just how the rest of the day and night went for us, cuddled up in bed and either sleeping or being comforted by Japans worst delinquent.

 

__________CHAPTER 1 END________

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED: 25/02/2017**

**Author's Note:**

> 2156 words written!! I feel proud!! I may not update so much but i'll try my best!
> 
> remember: I'll be doing One Shots and HCs for multiple fandoms like these three and Haikyuu!, Naruto, Gravity Falls, SnK, KnB, Miraculous Ladybug and Heaps more. Send in a prompt if you feel up to it!  
> any question or concerns, leave me a comment - I live for reviews!


End file.
